1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus equipped with a memory for storing functional information of the apparatus, and more particularly to a memory-equipped electronic apparatus such as a video apparatus which is capable of producing additional information based on the functional information of the apparatus written previously in a memory such as an EEPROM, so as to display a self-introduction characteristic of the apparatus or to produce a menu for setting a desired mode and so forth.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electronic apparatus equipped with a functional information memory in the related art, such as a video apparatus 1 shown in a schematic block diagram of FIG. 7, comprises a lens 2, a CCD 3, a timing signal generator 4, a sync signal generator 5, a camera signal processor 6, a mixer 7, an EVF 10, a microcomputer 12, a key input unit 13 and an EEPROM 14. In the video apparatus having the above constitution, the components are connected in the following manner.
An image obtained via an optical lens 2 is decomposed by the CCD 3 and then is input. The timing signal generator 4 for such decomposition is connected to the CCD 3.
The sync signal generator 5 for generating a sync signal, which is used for the decomposition of the image in the CCD 3, is connected to the timing signal generator 4.
The camera signal processor 6 decodes the data output from the CCD 3 into an image signal, and its input side is connected to the CCD 3 while its output side is connected to the mixer 7.
The mixer 7 superimposes character information or the like on the reproduced image signal, and its input side is connected to the camera signal processor 6 and an OSDC 9 while its output side is connected to the video signal processor 8.
The video signal processor 8 serves to convert the image signal into a video signal, and its output side is connected to an EVF (electrical view finder) 10 and a video signal output terminal 11.
The OSDC (on-screen display controller) 9 is a clock for generating characters inclusive of letters, and its input side is connected to the microcomputer 12.
The microcomputer 12 controls actuation of keys and the functional information of the apparatus, and its input side is connected to the key input unit 13 and the EEPROM 14.
The key input unit 13 controls manipulation of operating buttons for the video apparatus and is connected to the microcomputer 12.
The EEPROM 14 serves as a functional information memory where the functional information of the apparatus is previously written in a reprogrammable ROM, and it is connected to the microcomputer 12.
When self-introduction of apparatus features is performed in a retail store or the like, the features of the video apparatus 1 having such constitution are displayed on the EVF 10 or a CRT by the individual self-introduction function prepared per apparatus type.
In the video apparatus 1, it is widely known that a mode is set by the use of a menu displayed on the EVF 10 or the CRT.
However, in different types of electronic apparatus such as video apparatus particularly, the respective functions are generally different from one another, so that it is necessary, for achieving self-introduction of the functions, to produce an individual self-introduction function per apparatus type which consequently raises a problem that common use of the self-introduction display system is not attainable
Furthermore, in setting a mode on the basis of the displayed menu, it is usual that the contents and the number of items are distinct due to the differences of the functions depending on the apparatus types, whereby it is rendered necessary to produce different menus of the individual types, hence it fails to permit common use of the system for production of menus and so forth.
In addition, the contents and the number of the items in the menus are not changeable with facility thereby failing to realize common use of the system.
Therefore, the problems need to be so solved that, despite any differences of the functions among the apparatus types, at least a self-introduction function based on the common functional information can be displayed, or a menu based on the functions of the individual apparatus type can be produced.